Interesting Romance
by G.K.M.Fangirl
Summary: The Inazuma eleven characters find seven of their old rivals at their school. Not only that... They find out something even more interesting during practice! What is going on?


A/N: Hi! This is my first story on Fanfiction! So... Please don't expect too much! I'll try my best though! This is a story I did with a friend. She is posting this on her Wattpad account. So please don't panic if you see the exact same story on Wattpad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven

Chapter 1: Double Shock

3rd person POV

"Good morning guys!" Endou yelled. Gouenji, Kidou and Kazemaru stopped walking and turned around. He grinned and ran towards them. "Good morning to you too, Endou," they replied. The bell rang and the four of them headed to class together.

"Good morning class," the teacher said, placing her things on the table. "Today, we have seven new students." Everybody was shocked. It was already rare enough to have one person to transfer at this time of the year, but seven?! "This has to be a miracle…" everyone thought.

"Please come in, the seven of you," the teacher continued. The door opened and seven people wearing the male Raimon school uniform entered. Endou and the rest of the soccer club members in the class gaped. There, in front of them, stood Aphrodi, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Sakuma and Genda.

"Hello everyone, my name is Afuro Terumi. But all of you can call me Aphrodi. Everyone in my old school calls me that." Aphrodi introduced.

"Hello. My name is Kiyama Hiroto. Please just call me Hiroto, I don't really like people calling me by my first name." Hiroto introduced.

"My name is Midorikawa Ryuuji. You can just call me Midorikawa! Nice to meet you!" Midorikawa said, excitedly.

"My name is Suzuno Fuusuke. You can call me Suzuno. But if you hear someone calling me Gazel, please do not worry. That is just my nickname given to me by my all classmates at my old school." Suzuno said calmly. (A/N: I'm gonna call him Gazel!:D)

"My name is Nagumo Haruya! You guys can call me Nagumo. Or if you prefer, Burn. Most people prefer to call me Burn though." Nagumo said, smirking. (A/N: I will be calling him Burn cos it's easier to type!:D)

"Hello everyone, my name is Sakuma Jirou. You can just call me Sakuma." Sakuma said with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello. My name is Genda Koujirou. You can call me Genda. It's nice to meet all of you." Genda said.

"Anyone has any questions?" the teacher asked. One boy raised up his hand. The teacher nodded at him.

"I want to know, what clubs are you guys planning to join?" the boy asked.

The seven of them looked at each other and nodded. "The soccer club." They answered in unison. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise but no one said anything.

"I assume no one has any more questions. So, everyone, turn to page forty of you textbook," after assigning the new students seats, the teacher started lesson.

**_~Time skip to during break time~_**

"Why are you guys here?" Endou exclaimed, pointing towards the new pupils. Aphrodi smirked and laughed. "Why? Not happy to see us here?" Sakuma asked. Genda smirked at them, nodding. "No… It's just that…" Endou stuttered. Everyone else chuckled. "But really… That was a real surprise," Kidou commented, grinning as he placed his bento box back into his school bag.

"Why are you guys the only ones here though?" Kazemaru asked, turning to Midorikawa, Hiroto, Burn and Gazel. They all rolled their eyes and sighed.

"The rest didn't want to come here and study. They wanted to be home-schooled. But Father wanted at least four of us here. So, Hiroto being the good son he is, volunteered himself, and he wanted Midorikawa to follow him. As for the two of us, Father asked us to go. We couldn't say no… So… Here we are…" Gazel simply explained. Burn just nodded his head in agreement. Then, the bell rang and everyone hurried back to their seats.

~Time skip to end of school~

"Okay guys! We have seven new members joining us!" Endou yelled. Everyone perked up. Then, all seven appeared appeared at the door. Everyone had the same expression. Shock. Burn grinned and laughed. "Surprised to see us?" Gazel sighed and shook his head a little. "Captain. Why are they here deyansu?" Kurimatsu asked in confusion. All the other members nodded silently. "They transferred to Raimon just today! Since we all know that they are awesome soccer players, why not let them join?" "BECAUSE THEY WERE EVIL?! GAZEL, HIROTO, BURN AND MIDORIKAWA DESTROYED OUR SCHOOL, SAKUMA AND GENDA WERE IN TEIKOKU, USED THE ALIEA METEORITE TO HURT US AND WANTED TO DESTROY OUR SOCCER CLUB AND APHRODI WAS FROM ZEUS JUNIOR HIGH WHICH USED THE AQUA OF THE GODS TO WIN?! WHY SHOULD WE ALLOW THEM IN THE CLUB?!" Someoka shouted angrily. "Well… They're willing to change! Let's give them a chance!" All that was heard was a deep silence as the present members of the soccer club contemplated this interesting idea. Soon, a tiny arrogant voice spoke, "Very well, we shall have a new Raimon eleven!" "Nobody asked for your opinion, Megane!" Handa shouted in a menacing tone. Endou sighed and said, "As captain, I have the final say, and I say we let them join." "I agree, they would make good additions to the team." Kidou agreed. Hearing Kidou's remark, everyone else agreed instantly.

As the filed out onto the field to start practice, Endou tried to find out why Kazemaru was acting so weird. But every time he tried to confront Kazemaru about it, he would avoid the question. Soon, the practice match started. Taichimukai, who was visiting and would be leaving the next day, and Endou at opposite sides of the field, the rest as either midfielders, defenders or forwards. The match started with Taichimukai's side kick-off. Aphrodi dribbled the ball forward. Burn tried to block him but Aphrodi used Heaven's Time on Burn, and he slipped through the frontline. "God Break!" Aphrodi kicked the ball towards Taichimukai. "Maou the Hand!" Taichimukai cried out loudly. He blocked it, but the ball rebounded and headed to… Kazemaru!

"Kazemaru! Watch out!" Endou cried out. But it was too late. The ball struck Kazemaru on the back of his head and Kazemaru fell unconscious.

~Time skip~

(Kazemaru POV)

"Urgh…" I groaned. I looked around me. I was in the infirmary, everyone stared at me and sighed in relief. "You okay?" Aphrodi asked. Burn and Gazel were as usual, arguing in the corner. "Yeah… I'm fine…" I replied softly. He leaned in closer and asked, "You sure?" I could feel his breath on my face. He slowly leaned forward and hugged me. Thankfully, no one was looking. I blushed slightly. Since soccer practice had ended, everyone left to change out of their training clothes.

I was the last one. Everyone else had already changed. Unknown to the rest, I was a girl. So was Gouenji, Gazel, Sakuma and Midorikawa. Gazel and Gouenji decided to wear wigs to cover their hair as they claimed that having they looked too feminine with their long hair. The rest of us decided to ignore it and leave it be.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I did not notice Aphrodi walk in, I was only in my undergarments… He stared and stared and stared. We stared at each other before my brain registered what was going on. I screamed and Aphrodi blushed bright red before he turned around and slammed the door. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

(Aphrodi POV)

"I couldn't believe it! I just saw… OH MY GOD! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER TERUMI! I then saw Endou walking over.

"Aphrodi! What happened? I swear I heard a scream! Everything okay?" he asked. I shook my head and groaned. He looked at me, confused. Then. Kazemaru came out.

"Gather the team. I've got something to tell everyone," he said, before walking off. Endou looked at me with an even more confused look on his face. I sighed and shrugged.

(Kazemaru POV)

I ran out and grabbed Gouenji by the shoulder. "Get the rest to meet me behind the clubroom! Hurry." I whispered, before dashing off. Gouenji looked slightly confused but had agreed. Soon, all five of us were there. They all looked at me, puzzled. I sighed before speaking, "Aphrodi saw me…" All their eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Midorikawa gaped. I nodded before continuing, "We're gonna have to reveal ourselves now… We don't have much of a choice…"

"Why must we?" Gazel asked. "Because… Aphrodi likes to gossip and he would tell the rest of the team… About now…" I muttered, pointing towards the field, where Aphrodi was telling everyone else about what he saw. "Shit…" Midorikawa cursed quietly.

"Well… The faster we do this, the better right? Better than them finding out at camp next week…" Gouenji murmured. I nodded in agreement and looked at them. They all nodded. "I'll assume we'll have to let our hair down…" Gazel muttered, taking off her wig, letting her long beautiful silver hair down. Gouenji too took off her wig and let her long platinum blonde hair down. Those two look much more feminine with their hair long. "Ready? Gouenji, Gazel, just stay here to get used to having long hair again. Come to us when you're ready," I said. They nodded. Sakuma, Midorikawa and I nodded at each other and walked towards the field.

(3rd Person POV)

"So?" Someoka asked, arms folded over his chest. Kazemaru rolled her eyes and spoke, "That is no way to speak to a lady. Anyways, I know what you think you saw Aphrodi…" Aphrodi stiffened and proceeded to hide behind Burn.

"Well… I know you guys know from what Aphrodi told you…" Kazemaru glared at Aphrodi before continuing, "So you know I'm a girl… But you don't know about the rest do you?" Everyone looked at each other. Kazemaru smiled and noticed Gazel and Gouenji approaching. "I'm not the only girl here. Sakuma, Midorikawa, Gazel and Gouenji are too you know…" she started. Everyone turned their heads and saw Gouenji and Gazel… With long hair…

"EHHHHH!" everyone yelled.

A/N: So... How was that? Was it okay...? Anyways, PLEASE review! I'll appreciate it a lot! See ya next chapter!


End file.
